1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to an apparatus for measuring a condition of an object.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, X-ray, ultrasonic wave, computerized tomography (CT), and the like which are imaging diagnosis methods used in clinical medicine are methods of imaging anatomical changes due to diseases. Biochemical and molecular changes precede anatomical changes upon an occurrence of a disease. Hence, recently, a diagnostic paradigm is changing into molecular imaging for diagnosing diseases at incipient stages through imaging.
Molecular imaging is a technology of imaging physiological changes, for example, a method of diagnosing a lesion by evaluating various changes at a molecular level within cells through imaging. The molecular imaging may allow for diagnosing physiological changes in disease progression through imaging, to prevent and control the disease prior to treatment of the lesion.
However, current devices for diagnosing via molecular imaging require extremely large and high-priced systems such as positron emission tomography (PET). This causes limitations on commercialization and use of such devices. Therefore, a measurement apparatus, which is implemented into a smaller and accessible form of various platforms which is capable of carrying out a molecular imaging diagnosis may be considered.